Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the touch sensing technology, and more particularly to touch panel structures and manufacturing processes thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional touch electrode manufacturing processes, the main process comprises, forming electrode structures and forming traces, wherein a hard mask is used to define the pattern of the electrode structures and the pattern of the traces, which is removed after the process is performed.
In order to provide a better display effect of a touch panel, an additional optical layer is formed on the touch structure, so as to adjust the display effect of the touch panel.
Therefore, the conventional process is complicated, and needs additional processes to adjust the display effect of the touch panel.